


Weak - General Hux x Reader

by StealthX21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Please Bear With Me As I Try To Write Fanfiction, i honestly don't know, reader wants a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthX21/pseuds/StealthX21
Summary: How will you react when you meet the General of the organization that ruined your life?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Weak - General Hux x Reader

"Give me a refill, goddammit!"

You sighed. It's always busy in the cantina where you worked. You took the man's glass and filled it up. He ripped it out of your hand and chugged it. He held out the glass for you to take. you didn't grab it.

"Another one!"

"No, Bosa. You've had enough. Wasn't your break over fifteen minutes ago?" you asked.

The drunk Bothan looked at the nearest chrono. "Shit, you're right," he mumbled. As he stood up and started to walk outside, he tripped on his own feet and almost fell on to a Twi'lek walking over to the counter. She shoved him away from her and made her way over to you.

"Hey, y/n," she greeted you. "Is Bosa late for work again?"

You smiled. "You know it. He does this every day, Liz."

Liz sat down. You got a damp rag and started to wipe down the spot where Bosa sat. "You know," you said. "I never thought that at the age of twenty-two I would be stuck working in a kriffing Cantina and having to deal with Bosa every day."

She chuckled. "Well, that's what happened."

"I know. I just thought that maybe Raemas would like to have another doctor. Who knew that the first doctor wasn't okay with the competition?"

"You could've died!" Liz exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, I know, but he wasn't _actually_ going to shoot me! It was just a threat!"

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, right."

"At least I think it was a threat...."

"See! You 'think'! You don't know for sure!"

You sighed. "Alright, alright. What do you want to drink?"

"You're changing the subject because you know I'm right and you just don't want to admit it!"

You smiled. "I'm changing the subject because you look like you need a drink."

Liz leaned forward and put her crossed arms on the counter. "I do need a drink. How'd you know?"

"You're my best friend and I know you better than anyone," you say while turning around to begin mixing her drink.

"Don't forget that _I_ also know _you_ better than anyone, y/n."

You chuckled as you turned your head to look at Liz. "Yeah, you do."

You finished mixing her drink and poured it into a glass before handing it to her. "The usual."

Liz smiled as she took it. "I love you."

You smiled back. "Yeah, I know you do. So how was your day?"

She took a sip of her drink. "It was okay. I didn't have to chase as many people out of the shop today, so I guess that's a plus."

"What did you chase those thieves with this time?"

Liz chuckled. "My broom."

Your eyes widened as your smile did. "Your _broom_? I bet you _that_ scared 'em off," you added sarcastically. 

"Hey!" She said as she slammed her glass on the counter. " _Nobody_ messes with me."

"I know, and that's why I love you."

"Mm hmm," Liz hummed as she took another sip of her drink. 

Someone screamed before there was the sound of blaster fire. A Mirilaran ran into the cantina and yelled, "The First Order! They're here!"

Liz stood up, her drink forgotten. Around you, the band stopped playing and most of the patrons stumbled around in a drunken panic. Others ran out of the cantina, their blasters raised and ready to shoot.

"We have to get out of here," Liz had to yell to be heard over the chaos.

You grabbed your blaster from behind the bar and jumped over the counter. Liz grabbed your hand, leading both of you out of the Cantina and into the packed street. You looked around and saw dozens of figures in white armor rounding up the citizens. 

_S_ _tormtroopers_ , you realized.

Some of the citizens started shooting at the stormtroopers, who shot back.

You and Liz tried to run away but the 'troopers started to shoot at you, too. You tried to shoot back, but as you were turning to face them, you got hit in the shoulder blade. You screamed in pain and dropped your blaster. 

You kept running. You kept running through the pain, adrenaline pumping through your veins, weaving in between bodies of citizens and stormtroopers, dodging blaster bolts, and even helping Liz avoid them, too. Soon, you were leading her through the streets.

You tried to go to the spaceport, but you were cut off by a squadron of stormtroopers. You and Liz ran another way until Liz fell and dragged you down with her.

You got into a crouching position and was about to stand up when you realize that Liz had not moved. She was laying on her side, facing you with her eyes closed. You rolled her over onto her back and shook her by the shoulders. 

"Liz! C'mon! Wake up! The stormtroopers are starting to surround us! _Liz_!"

You let go of her shoulders to lift her head.

Your blood ran cold as your hand reached the back of her head. You looked at your hand, now covered in your best friend's blood. 

You quickly checked for a pulse with shaky fingers. 

You couldn't find one. 

Liz had no pulse.

Liz _had no pulse_.

"Liz...." 

Tears were sliding down your face at an unstoppable rate.

"Hands up, citizen."

You forgot about the stormtroopers.

You looked around. You were surrounded by white armor. 

They killed Liz, why didn't they just kill you too?

_These bastards killed Liz._

Your anger started to grow exponentially. You were known for having a bad temper. If one more button was pushed-

"I said, hands up!"

"NO!"

You stood up with your arms straight out to your sides, breathing heavily.

That didn't last very long.

Your anger was replaced with shock as you looked at the scene in front of you. 

All of the stormtroopers were on the ground. Some were knocked out, others were struggling to get up. 

You looked at your hands. "What the _kriff_ just happened?" you asked yourself.

You heard yelling and your head turned towards the source of the noise. 

There was another squadron of stormtroopers running towards you. You had to get out of there and it was now or never.

You crouched down to hold Liz's face in your hands for the last time. "Liz, I am so, _so_ sorry," you whispered. 

You stood up and ran. You ran towards the spaceport, only to run into a third squadron of stormtroopers.

"Seriously, how many of you guys are there!?" You yelled in desperation and frustration.

"There were thirty-six of them, before you, and other citizens of this lousy, crime-ridden city killed some," a voice said from behind you.

You stopped. That voice didn't come from a stormtrooper. You turned around.

Your eyes instantly found the owner of the voice. He stood out among all of the stormtroopers pointing their blasters at you.

Black uniform, pale skin, and fiery red hair that practically _glowed_ in the sunlight.

You were too busy studying him to notice that he started walking towards you until he was only about a meter away.

"So, did you know about your... _abilities..._ before today, or did you just discover them a few moments ago when you knocked out ten of my men," the man sneered as he started to walk around you like you were his prey.

"Abilities?"

"When you used _the Force,_ or whatever it's called."

If you weren't already confused, you definitely were now. "The Force? That's just a myth!"

He stopped right in front of you and leaned down a little so you were eye-level. "No, it's very real."

The man stood up straight and began to walk away. "Stun her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so my writing may not be very good, but I expect to improve my writing style as this fic continues.
> 
> I also don't know how I'm going to juggle writing this, school work, and making videos for my TikTok account, so this should be interesting.
> 
> I hope you stick around because this is going to be a wild ride.


End file.
